A little company
by itsu-sual
Summary: Set after the end of Death Note, Ryuk is back in the Shinigami realm  and up to no good. Is it so much to ask for a friend?


How he did it, he didn't really care to remember, but Ryuk had two death notes again.

And by a great kerfuffle in the shinigami world involving Ryuk, a lot of gambling and cheating, one of those death notes had been Rem's. He had to find some entertainment after Light died - why not learn a thing or two from the silly human and do what Light did, cause a little chaos in the world?

But now he had the death notes he needed. Ryuk was done with chaos, and as he flew to the outskirts of the shinigami world where only the most antisocial resided, he couldn't help cackling to himself.

Reaching his destination, a lone death god scuttled underneath a pile of bones, irritated at Ryuk's presence. The place was still - just bones and dust. Ryuk peered intently at this dust - the metallic, silvery powder Rem had described appearing when shinigami died. Ryuk grinned. He had finally found it - the shinigami graveyard.

"Let's break a few rules!" Ryuk yelled merrily to the shinigami hiding under the bones. Cautiously, it peered out from under the bones - Ryuk recognized it as being Miidou.  
"What are you going to do?" Miidou hissed.  
Ryuk chuckled. "Watch."

First, he took Rem's death note, and tore each page into small squares. Ryuk carefully laid the squares out in a row, then taking his pen, proceeded to draw strange things on them, starting with the last square and working his way forward to the first. Miidou got bored watching him do this after a while and decided to decipher the oddly familiar looking shapes. It came to the shinigami suddenly that Ryuk had been writing backwards on the squares, but before Miidou could try and figure out the message, Ryuk returned to the last square.

"Now what?" Miidou blinked.  
"Now you move out the way," Ryuk said, casually shoving Miidou to the side.

Then, Ryuk took the squares, careful to keep them in backwards order. He made a circle of black squares taken from the death note's cover, and arranged the squares made from the torn pages inside the circle.

"Is this meant to be some kind of magic thingy?" Miidou yawned. He was getting bored of the squares now.  
"Something like that," Ryuk said quietly, deep in concentration. Suddenly, he stood up and turned to the other shinigami. "Help me find some bones."  
"Bones? There's bones everywhere in this place, are your bug eyes so big that you're blind or something?" Miidou giggled at his own joke.  
Ryuk just grinned "Shinigami size bones. Or maybe a little smaller. We can make a midget shinigami!"

Miidou stopped laughing. "'Make'?" he repeated incredulously.

But by this time Ryuk was already digging around for bones, laughing as if he'd picked up a shiny red apple every time he found a bone that met his strange standards. Miidou decided to stay well out of it and just watch - if Ryuk wanted to get in trouble Ryuk could get in trouble alone.

After a while, Miidou realized there was some method to the mess Ryuk had made by scattering bones around - a leg bone here, part of a rib cage there, a few nails, a few teeth - Ryuk's pile of approved bones was slowly starting to become a complete skeleton.  
"Ryuk…" Miidou mumbled slowly, "is this really a good idea? The higher-ups are gonna whoop your ass if they find out about this."  
"Who cares? It's more interesting than anything you guys come up with," sniggered the taller shinigami.  
Miidou shifted uncomfortably. He wanted to see the result of Ryuk's rambling, but debated in his head whether he would get in trouble too for not stopping him.

Ryuk clambered over to his pile, counting the bones, teeth and nails. 10 fingernails. 10 toenails. He grunted. "Missing a tooth…"  
With his spidery hand he dug around at the back of his mouth. "What the - " started Miidou, but before he could finish Ryuk had pulled one of his own teeth out and was holding the sharp tooth up proudly. Miidou just stared.

"This is where it gets really fun!" Ryuk placed all the bones on top of the squares. Then, he covered the pile of bones and paper in the metallic dust from around the graveyard. And, of all things, began to drool on the pile. Miidou rubbed his eyes disbelievingly.  
"Ryuk, you're…gross…" he said flatly.  
"Thhh!" Ryuk dribbled, gesturing for Miidou to be silent.

Wiping his mouth, Ryuk then patted the pile delicately, making sure the powder absorbed his spit. "Stand back." Miidou shuffled away as Ryuk took out his own death note. Peering behind Ryuk's shoulder, Miidou looked down at Ryuk's shakey writing:

" u m e R"

Ryuk snapped the book shut and looked at the pile he had made. To Miidou's shock, the pile started twisting and rearranging itself - the nails found their way to the boney hands, the teeth rattled into a jawbone, and soon a white shinigami stood in front of them, holding Rem's death note.

"Hello, boney!" Ryuk grinned happily and rushed towards the shinigami.  
"What happened?" blinked Rem. "Ryuk? Where's Misa? Is L dead? Why are we - " Ryuk held a finger up to Rem's mouth.  
"Don't you worry, Remmy! This is the shinigami realm, we have all eternity for me to explain how it went to you."

As Ryuk started to lead the confused zombie Rem away, Miidou suddenly swore loudly. Ryuk looked back at him, annoyed. "What?"

"You're dead! If they find out about this you guys are both dead! Why the hell would you- How did you- What the-??!"

"Is it so much to want a little company?" smiled Ryuk, and despite her confusion Rem couldn't help smiling too.

-----------

A/N - That was rubbish XD but anyway, I thought I'd mention that Miidou is one of the actual shinigami named by the death note creators. If anyone wants the link to the names of the shinigami send me a message or something, won't let me paste the link for some reason.


End file.
